My Little Pink Haired Ball of Sunshine
by berniegirl13
Summary: Tnks is losing her abilities...again. Remus realizes it. he loves her, and tries comfoting her, but Tonks is skeptical that he might not be cpmpletly happy with her news.


Nymphadora Tonks stared at herself in the mirror. She was losing her Metamorphagus ability again, she could feel it. She figured it would have stopped once she was with Remus, especially after _marrying _him, but now she could feel her hair turning brown, the pink slowly seeping out of it.

"You ready Dora?" Remus asked, walking into their room. Tonks turned around abruptly, and then nodded. "What's with your hair?"

"I figured I would try something else," she lied. "You like it?"

"You always look beautiful," Remus told her, kissing her cheek. Tonks smiled weakly. "Come on. Let's go." Tonks nodded, and then followed him out the door.

"You want to Disparate?" Remus asked her. Tonks' hand self-consciously went to her stomach, and then pulled it away as quickly as she could.

"Let's not," she said, nervous. "We never just get to walk." Remus, smiled than put out his hand. Tonks took it, and they started walking down the road.

"What's new with you Dora?" Remus asked, and Tonks rolled her eyes.

"Not much," She said nervously. "And you?"

"I'm just boring old me," he said. "You're fun! Exciting! Honestly, there has to be something knew with you and your pink hair." Tonks grabbed a strand of her pink hair subconsciously.

"Well, actually there is something a wanted to tell you," she said, taking a deep breath. Remus looked at her expectantly. "I'm pregnant." Tonks looked at him nervously. Remus stared at her for a second, not saying anything.

"What?" he asked, in a whisper. Tonks nodded.

"Imagine, young, skinny Tonks getting all big," Tonks said, trying to laugh. Remus just stood in stunned silence. "I know you never wanted kids. And I know you might go crazy from the fact that he might be a werewolf, but it's not your fault, it's mine." Tonks took a breath from speaking so much, but Remus still just stood there.

"How did…why…I mean," Remus took a breath. "How long have you known?"

"About a month," Tonks said weakly. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know what you'd say."

"Is that why your hair isn't pink?" he asked, grabbing a piece of her hair to examine it.

"I was so scared," she whispered, tears coming into her eyes. "I was scared you would leave when you found out. I was scared that I wouldn't be able raise the baby. I was scared because I didn't want to lose you." Remus smiled gently.

"I wouldn't leave you," he said delicately. "I might have been upset with myself and left for a day or two, but I would never leave you. You should know that." Tonks nodded, wiping a tear.

"It's just…I don't know what to do!" Tonks exclaimed beginning to sob. Remus pulled her into his arms, and then sat down on a bench nearby. "I can't be a mother. And I thought you would run off, like you did when you found out I loved you. I thought I would be a single mother, left by her husband, and people would look at me with pitiful faces. But even though I know you'll be ok, and I wont be alone, I know I cant be be a mother, I would fail. I fail at everything." Tonks sniffled.

"Yo didn't fail at getting me oo fall in love with you," Remus smiled, holding Toks closely. "You didn't fail when you became the sweetest, mst kind, most beautiful prson in the world. You are perfect. You're my little pink ball of sunshine." Tonks smiled sadly.

"Are you really ok with bein a faher?" Tonks asked.

"Well, no," Remus admitted. "The very thought petrifies me. But I am going to try, because I love you too much not to." Tonks smiled, then kissed him. Remus smiled goofily. "Anything for you." Tons smiled, but something was still bugging her. She loved Remus, more han anything, but he didn't believe him. She knew he'd have second thoughts, everyone always did when it came to Tonks. Her first boyfried, who apparently, 'loved' her, had second thoughts when he met Brittany Weisthiemer, the popular girl in their grade, who was part vela, so he dumped Tonks, and went out with Brittany. Her best friend in 2nd year who, after realizing Tonks was a little odd, left to go be friends with someone else, who was more popular and nicer. She knew there would be something that Remus would leave because of, everyone always did. "Why are you so quiet?" he aasked, after the small silence that had followed their kiss.

"Everyone always leaves," Tonks whispered. "Can trust that you wont?" Remus smiled sadly.

"Do you love me?" Remus asked, her straigting her, and staring her in the eye.

"Of course," Tonks said, staring back into his eyes.

"Then you should trust me," Remus said. "I have never loved anyone. I have never had a girlfriend, because I didn't want to hurt them. But with you, you're perfect. I love you more than anyone has every loved anyone. I never want to hrt you, but I would do anything to be with you. do you understand?" Tonks nodded, smiling. Remus kissed her again, this time no silence following. "Ready to go?" Remu asked, standing up. Tnks noddd, and took Remus' hand as he pulled her up. "I love you," he whipered into her ear. Tonks smiled.

"I love you too," she whispered back, and Remus smiled. He ruffled her hair, and it turned ppink. Tonks realized this, smiled wider, then kissed Remus again. "You really make everything better don't you?"

"I do don't i?" Remus answered back, and walked with his pink haired wife down the street, scared for what was ahaead, but he kne, inside, that Tonks was worth everything to him, and if he had to have a child, whom he would no dobt love as mch s Tonks, with Tonks, so be it. He loved her enough to do anything for her. And he would do anything for her.


End file.
